


Сэмми, я дома!

by Emily_May



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Shame
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_May/pseuds/Emily_May
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке на SPN kink fest: Время - 1 сезон. Сэм отказывается от секса, считая инцест грехом. Дин смитряется, Винчестеры живут себе как прежде. Но однажды Дин возвращается из бара пораньше и застукивает Сэма с вибратором. Он грозится рассказать об этом случае отцу, если Сэм снова ему откажет. Сомнительное согласие, секс с использованием того самого вибратора, dirty talk, first time. Дин ни в коем случае не насильник, он прекрасно понимает, что Сэму тоже хочется, и ему удается раскрепостить брата...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сэмми, я дома!

Сэм последнее время сам не свой - резкий какой-то, дёрганый, на предложения Дина завалиться в бар после охоты, расслабиться, подцепить и трахнуть какую-нибудь цыпочку отвечает односложно: нет - и всё. Дину приходится отдуваться самому - обставлять местных пьянчуг в бильярд, вливать в себя омерзительное пойло, называемое пивом, подмигивать шлюховатым красоткам... словом, вести себя так, как привык за много лет.  
  
Но всё могло было быть по-другому, если бы Сэм...  
  
Дин запрещает себе об этом думать - слишком уж бьёт по нервам, по глубоко запрятанному бешеному желанию, которое за годы не стёрлось ни на йоту; четырёх лет в разлуке не хватило, чтобы забыть тот раз, когда Сэм сломался - позволил себя поцеловать, глубоко, по-настоящему, забыв про свой вечный нудёж: “Дин, это грех, мы не должны, ты не должен...” Дин считал, что должен только самому себе - за долгие годы воздержания, и каждый свободный вечер исправно сбегал из мотеля, чтобы не видеть болезненно поджатых губ Сэма, напряжённой позы, обиды в глазах. Сэм никогда не ходил с ним и никогда не требовал, чтобы Дин остался. Особенно если отца не было дома.  
  
Дин опрокидывает в рот последний стаканчик виски - вонючее жёсткое пойло, продирающее до костей, бросает на стойку деньги и, покачиваясь, выходит из бара. Сегодня ему приходится обойтись без обязательного пункта номер три - девочек, как назло, в окрестностях не наблюдается, одни дальнобойщики и старые пьянчуги, потягивающие дешёвое пиво. Болезненное, почти невыносимое желание распирает тело, хочется передёрнуть. Дин ухмыляется: может, он одержим? Может быть то, что он всё это время принимал за попытки вычеркнуть фантазию по имени Сэм из своего арсенала, было ни чем иным, как кознями невидимого демона секса, который помогает старшим братьям избавиться от грешного вожделения к младшим... хрен знает.  
  
Дин поднимает выше воротник куртки, ёжась от промозглого ветра, и сунув руки в карманы, бредёт в мотель.  
  
Сэм. Его Сэм. Вечно лохматый, с родинками почти правильным треугольником на лице, раскосыми глазами и стойким непрошибаемым убеждением в башке, навроде стены: неважно, что творится по ту сторону - наружу ледяной струйкой просачивается только уверенное: “Нет, Дин, нельзя. Никак. И даже так... Ты извращенец, а если отец узнает... Уходи”.  
  
За все эти годы Дин научился читать по спине Сэма лучше, чем по глазам: после таких стычек брат неизменно отворачивался и утыкался то в книгу, то в лэптоп. Или вовсе засыпал, уткнувшись мордой в подушку, в то время как Дин с адским стояком и раздражённым томлением во всём теле маялся до утра, слушая храп отца и тихое сопение Сэма.  
  
Чем больше сопротивлялся и отбивался Сэм, тем больше Дину хотелось. Это превратилось в такую своеобразную тайную охоту - младший увиливал, уходил, спасался из всех сил, прикрываясь, будто щитом, общепринятыми нормами морали, а старший пёр напролом, брал след по запаху, настигал, просил - но без толку. Сэм, как в кокон, замотался в своё благочестие и носа оттуда не высовывал. Доходило до того, что он стал запираться в ванной, как бы Дину ни хотелось отлить, и требовал подождать. Абсурд же.  
  
Дин перебегает пустынную дорогу, по пути пнув пустую банку из-под пива. Несмотря на чувство неудовлетворённости, в башке царит лёгкость и бесшабашная весёлость: пожалуй, он готов немного поприставать к Сэмми, невзирая на унылый исход. Он наперёд знает, какую волынку заведёт Сэм, когда Дин обхватит его сзади и в шуточной борьбе попытается завалить на кровать, но желание ощутить твёрдое, угловатое, горячее тело отчаянно сопротивляющегося брата выше, чем раздражение от его нытья.  
  
Дин чётко может назвать день, когда его переклинило. Когда младший вдруг перестал быть мелким, когда Джон скупо поцеловал Сэма в щёку и сказал: “С днём рождения”, а Дин спёр в супермаркете пятнадцать свечей. И вечером, когда они втроём жрали шоколадный торт, Дин вдруг вскинул глаза и увидел, как Сэм облизывает пальцы, вымазанные сладким. Шибануло по сердцу, так, что дыхание перехватило, а в пах толкнулась тёплая волна. Сэм почуял - поднял взгляд, замер на секунду с пальцами в рту, и тут же залился алым, отвернулся и сбежал, пробормотав что-то про “помыть руки”.  
  
С этого дня жизнь Дина превратилась в какой-то сладкий ад. В шестнадцать сэмовых лет ему удалось поцеловать его - всего раз, зато по-настоящему. Тогда он почуял слабину, словно Сэм оставил лазейку в своём несокрушимом барьере, но не смог пробраться дальше и дольше, чем на полминуты вглубь сэмова рта. После этого Сэм вообще захлопнулся на все замки и отгородился спасительными книгами. А потом и вовсе сбежал в Стэнфорд.  
  
Дин проходит по длинной аллее, пиная ногами сухие листья. Мотель красно-синей вывеской мерцает впереди, окно их номера слабо светится - отца нет дома, Сэм ещё не спит. Возбуждение спадает, уступая место лёгкому, щемящему чувству грусти. Наверное, это он, Дин, неправильный с головы до ног, от извращённых фантазий до грязных попыток совратить младшего. И, может быть, Сэмми не так уж и неправ. В конце концов это же действительно грех - если верить в общепринятое мнение и религиозные догмы.  
  
Почему-то именно сегодня Дин не распахивает дверь с воплем: “Сэмми, я дома!”, а осторожно открывает, просачиваясь в щель, как призрак. В комнате горит свет, царит привычный бардак, а на кровати, в профиль к Дину, лежит Сэм и... и... блядь!  
  
На младшем Винчестере только рубашка в клетку, в которой Дин с изумлением узнаёт... свою. Она расстёгнута, полы разведены в стороны, открывая гладкую обнажённую грудь и плоский живот. Бедро Сэма приподнято, закрывая обзор, поэтому ошарашенный, впавший в ступор Дин не сразу осознаёт, что именно тот делает, а когда понимает - охреневает ещё больше. Одна рука Сэма легко скользит по груди и животу, другая прячется между вскинутых бёдер, глаза зажмурены, на щеках горит румянец, а дыхание частое и хриплое, словно в порнушке. Собственно, всё, что происходит, и есть порнушка. Чистой воды.  
  
Дина словно бьёт под дых, в паху вскипает жар, когда он понимает, что Сэм его не видит и не слышит, слишком увлечённый своим занятием. С губ младшего срываются короткие тихие стоны, словно он и сейчас боится снести к чертям эту стену и отпустить себя. Дин бесшумно подходит ближе, моля всех богов, чтобы ноги не подвели - потому что колени зверски дрожат. Между раскинутых ног Сэма туда-сюда ходит его рука, сжимающая что-то пошло-розовое; ягодицы поджаты и подаются вверх с каждым движением, член - тёмный, налитой, здоровенный - лежит на животе, ритмично шлёпая по нему. Дин сглатывает остатки слюны в пересохшем рту, не в силах отвести взгляд.  
  
Дилдо. Боже всемогущий, святой ёжик и тринадцать грёбаных апостолов, его целомудренный, полный святой веры в инцестуальный грех Сэмми дрочит с помощью блядского розового дилдо, лёжа на кровати в рубашке своего старшего брата, и, кажется, в бессвязных стонах, срывающихся с губ, проскальзывает его имя.  
  
Дина моментально накрывает. Он резко выдыхает сквозь зубы, потемневшими глазами жадно разглядывая Сэма, который, словно заподозрив неладное, вдруг замирает и распахивает ресницы. А потом после короткого сдавленного вскрика одеяло взлетает в воздух, мельтеша перед глазами, и Сэм исчезает под ним, закутавшись по самый нос.  
  
\- Ну ты, блядь, даёшь... - роняет Дин, нарушая повисшую в комнате тишину.  
  
\- Дин... это... Это вовсе не то... Чёрт, ты невовремя, - досадливо выдыхает Сэм, садясь. Одеяло падает до талии, рубашка Дина съехала с одного плеча. Дин всё ещё неверяще разглядывает Сэма, пребывая одновременно в охуении и восхищении. Очевидно, это отлично читается на его лице, потому что Сэм вдруг резко спускает ноги с кровати и намеревается дать дёру в ванную.  
  
\- Куда это ты? - вкрадчиво интересуется Дин, наслаждаясь тем, что наконец-то дело сдвинулось с мёртвой точки - да ещё как! Сэм замирает, красный как рак.  
  
\- Однако... - говорит Дин. - Как здорово ты спрятался.  
  
\- Дин, я...  
  
Господи, Сэм готов провалиться сквозь землю от стыда, исчезнуть, испариться вместе с дилдо, которое он прячет под одеялом, и от этой мысли Дину невыносимо сладко. Он в мгновение ока оказывается рядом с Сэмом, нависает над ним, упираясь одной рукой в спинку кровати, а другой - отдёргивая одеяло. Так и есть: Сэм стискивает в руке мокрый, блестящий от смазки розовый силиконовый хер внушительных размеров. Его собственный член безвольно лежит на смуглом втянутом животе, вялый и тёмный. От тела Сэма исходит густой, терпкий запах секса.  
  
\- Ай-ай-ай, братишка, - Дин прищёлкивает языком, в притворном разочаровании качает головой, внутренне ликуя. - Нехороший мальчик. Оказывается, вот чего ты хочешь на самом деле, да, Сэмми? Чтобы тебя выебали здоровым хером. - Он переводит взгляд выше, небрежно цепляет полу рубашки и добавляет, глядя в полные тоски, стыда и бешенства глаза Сэма:  
  
\- Чтобы я тебя выебал.  
  
Сэм тяжело дышит, мужественно выдерживая взгляд. Дин улыбается, зная, что это добавит щепотку бешенства в клокочущий котёл эмоций Сэма; и верно - злость и раздражение перекрывают стыд, и Сэм отталкивает Дина, обеими руками резко упершись в его грудь. Дин теряет равновесие, впечатывается спиной в стену, и Сэм вскакивает и скрывается в ванной. Но закрыться не успевает - Дин влетает следом, слегка морщась от боли в ушибленном локте, хватает Сэма поперёк груди, вжимаясь стояком в голую задницу, дёргает вниз рубашку, фиксируя руки Сэма, и шепчет через плечо, поймав яростный взгляд в зеркале:  
  
\- А если отцу расскажу?  
  
Глаза Сэма расширяются от шока, он открывает рот и набирает в грудь воздуха, чтобы отбиться, но Дин затыкает его с лёгкостью, поразившей его самого: мягко целует в шею сбоку, прихватывая губами тёплую кожу и не сводя взгляда с лица Сэма в зеркале. Оно меняется неуловимо в течение секунды - напряжение уступает место почти болезненному, вымученному желанию, глаза темнеют, дыхание учащается.  
  
\- Не посмеешь, - бормочет он одними губами, бессознательно прижимаясь к Дину плотнее. Тот ласкает губами шею, перебирается на загривок, слегка прикусывает, и Сэм, ахнув, дёргается вперёд, впечатываясь бёдрами в край раковины. Дин опускает руку ниже, проверяет, как там дела.  
  
Дела, как ни странно, просто отлично.  
  
Сэм всё ещё держит в руке эту пошлую розовую штуковину, стиснув пальцы так, словно это граната без чеки. Дин ухмыляется, жадно ловя каждое изменение на лице брата в зеркале, и тянет искусственный член к себе. Пальцы сразу становятся скользкими от смазки, и при мысли о том, что эта штука недавно побывала в заднице Сэмми, у Дина темнеет перед глазами от вожделения.  
  
\- Ну же, - шепчет он. - Отдай. И мы забудем. Будто не было ничего, да, Сэмми?  
  
Сэм стонет и трясёт головой, мышцы бугрятся на сильных плечах, хочется вцепиться в них зубами, засадить с размаху и отодрать так, чтобы забыл своё имя. Но Дин парадоксально нежен - даже слишком: невесомо целует плечи Сэма, лижет ложбинку позвоночника между сведённых лопаток, оглаживает грудь одной рукой, даже не пытаясь сдерживаться - хватит уже, сколько можно... Сэм напрягается, дрожит, роняет голову. Он выглядит как воплощение чудовищной вины и не менее чудовищного желания одновременно. Где-то там, в его башке, с треском рушится стена.  
  
\- Или рассказать всё же... - задумчиво тянет Дин, с восторогом принимая новый всплеск эмоций.  
  
\- Дин! Не смей, чёрт. Даже не думай.  
  
\- А то - что?  
  
\- Господи. - Сэм чуть не плачет, но член стоит как каменный, и Дин довольно потирается стояком об упругую задницу. - Ну ты и сука.  
  
\- Значит, как развлекаться втихую, так мы смелые, - мурлычет Дин. - А как отвечать за свои действия, так на попятный.  
  
\- Это моё личное дело! - выкрикивает Сэм. - Личное! Ты понимаешь это или нет, блядь?  
  
\- У тебя не может быть ничего личного, Сэмми, - Дин губами почти касается его уха, смотрит глаза в глаза в затуманившееся от дыхания зеркало, ощущая прилив какого-то безбашенного безумия; он несёт полную чушь, свято веря в свои слова. - У тебя было четыре года, чтобы под завязку нажраться этим... личным. Ты был ничьим, Сэмми, сам по себе. А теперь ты - мой.  
  
\- Я не...  
  
\- И что бы ты ни говорил, - продолжает Дин, поднося к лицу розовый дилдо, - кое-что действует куда эффективнее, чем твоё высоконравственное нытье. Так я звоню отцу?  
  
Сэм рычит бессильно и тут же глухо стонет, когда пальцы Дина смыкаются на его члене кольцом, обхватывают туго и правильно, а прохладный кончик дилдо ввинчивается между ягодиц. Дин скалит зубы в ликующем возбуждении: Сэм почти сдался. Теперь дело за малым - показать, что бывает, когда наконец отпускаешь себя на свободу.  
  
\- Ш-ш, Сэмми. Не зажимайся. Ты же хочешь этого. Давай, говори.  
  
Аккуратными чувственными поцелуями Дин будто смягчает резкость и жёсткость собственных слов, и Сэм ломается на вдохе, зажмуриваясь и выпаливая:  
  
\- Господи... господи, блядь, да я думал, с ума сойду... сдохну, если ты ещё раз до меня дотронешься... Ох, Дин...  
  
\- Ещё. - Головка дилдо мягко входит в раскрытое отверстие, преодолевая сопротивление плоти; Сэм почти лежит грудью на раковине, не сводя с Дина широко распахнутых глаз, раскрасневшийся, мокрый от пота, мелет своё, выстраданное:  
  
\- Запрещал себе думать даже... считал, что ты псих... и я тоже... раз так трудно... было...  
  
Дин выдёргивает дилдо, тянет Сэма на себя, разворачивая лицом, и они вываливаются из душной ванной в объятия разорённой кровати. Сэм, охнув, летит на спину, Дин оказывается сверху, вот так, всё правильно. Ноги Сэма широко раздвинуты, длинные, горячие, и Дин невесомо целует колено, поросшее мелкими тёмными волосками, сжимая скользкий тёплый дилдо.  
  
\- Ещё говори. Давай.  
  
Сэм зажмуривается, каждая мышца в его теле звенит от напряжения, скулы полыхают непреходящим румянцем.  
  
\- Я терпел... долго. Думал... господи, Дин, м-м-м... А потом просто зашёл и купил. Первое, что под руку попалось...  
  
Дин медленно водит дилдо вперёд-назад, зачарованно разглядывая, как розовая латексная штуковина раздвигает тёмную кожу, скользя по прозрачной смазке, входя до упора, пока кулак Дина не касается горячей плоти. Он переводит взгляд на Сэма - тот заходится в беззвучном хрипе, выгибаясь всем телом. Полы рубашки расползлись в стороны, и Дин, подтянувшись и продолжая двигать дилдо, прижимается губами к напряжённому острому соску, поигрывает языком, облизывая маленький сморщенный комочек, прихватывает зубами... Сэм громко, совершенно бесстыдно и громко стонет.  
  
\- Ну, - бормочет Дин в тёплую плоть, - дальше. Дальше что?  
  
\- О боже... Блядь, Дин, подожди... Я решил, что сегодня должен. Пока ни тебя, ни отца нет. Подготовился... почитал в интернете, как и что...  
  
Дин фыркает, перебираясь ко второму соску.  
  
\- Не смейся... боже, придурок... Я смазал себя. И попробовал засунуть эту штуку.  
  
\- Туго было? Больно? - Дин заинтересованно поднимает голову, облизнув губы, и встречается взглядом с мутными глазами Сэма, которые, кажется, даже сфокусироваться не способны. - Давай, Сэмми, говори...  
  
\- Да-а-а, - стонет Сэм. - Туго... чёрт. А потом вдруг приятно... очень. Я представил, что это ты... во мне.  
  
\- Я в тебе, Сэмми... Дальше.  
  
\- Я не хотел... я до последнего не хотел... - Сэм сбивается, его дыхание рваное, частое, он мечется головой по подушке, часто сглатывая, и Дин зачарованно разглядывает его лицо, такое невинное, смущённое и одновременно полное неконтролируемой, животной жажды. - Боже, Дин, я... Я почти кончил, когда ты вошёл.  
  
Дин ускоряет движения, и Сэм подбрасывает бёдра навстречу с громким стоном.  
  
\- Вот так, да? - шепчет Дин, скаля зубы. - Вот так тебе было хорошо, да, Сэмми?  
  
Судя по напряжённо дёргающемуся члену Сэма, Дин максимально близок к истине. Сэм раскрывается весь, целиком - физически и ментально, - он ещё смущается, но не своих слов и действий, а происходящих в нём перемен, когда сразу становится можно всё - и плевать на чёртовы запреты.  
  
\- Да-а-а... - шепчет Дин, собирая губами испарину с лица Сэма, смачивая слюной пересохший, приоткрытый в беззвучном крике рот. - Да-а-а, мой хороший... вот ты какой... отпусти себя, давай, можно... можно, Сэмми...  
  
Сэм хватает себя, как по команде, и тут же кончает, вскинувшись всем телом в сладкой, резкой судороге; вязкие белёсые струйки расчертили смуглую гладкую кожу, аж до подбородка долетело. Дин вытаскивает дилдо в ту же секунду, мельком глядит, как из припухшей пульсирующей дырки тянется прозрачная нитка смазки и возвращается к лицу Сэма; тот ловит воздух пересохшими губами и бессмысленно закатывает глаза. Дин целует его, ощущая слабое ответное движение приоткрытого рта. У него бескомпромиссный стояк, требующий разрядки, и, кажется, Дин знает, что не зря воспользовался приобретением Сэма. Совсем не зря.  
  
\- Дин, что ты...  
  
\- Ш-ш-ш... ты как, Сэмми?  
  
Рука вниз, палец в скользкое, горячее, мягко по кругу... У Сэма огромные глаза, он одновременно и здесь, и очень далеко, в своих сбывшихся потаённых, стыдных мечтах.  
  
\- Я... охуенно, Дин... Господи, как же... Я не думал, что оно может быть... так.  
  
\- Мне кажется, тебе стоит узнать, зачем на самом деле нужна эта игрушка, - усмехается Дин, забираясь на Сэма, накрывая тяжёлым телом, целуя в губы, и Сэм наконец-то отвечает, закидывая руки на шею Дина и прижимая его к себе так, словно боится, что тот передумает.


End file.
